Monochrome HighSchool
by MonokuroNee
Summary: Sebastian is a transfer student from Italy. What happens when the new student meets Ciel Phantomhive? WARNING!: Yaoi and Lemon in later chapters! AND OC! Couples: CielXSebastian, AloisXClaude, and hints of GrellXWilliam.
1. The New Student

**HEY EVERYONE! So! This is a new story: Monochrome High-School. I wanted to make a fanfic for my friend Ellie, so this is it xD I have two characters that I DO own! My Character Jess, and my friend Ellie. Well... I don't really own her, but still!**

**WARNING!: Yaoi and Lemon in later chapters! AND OC  
**

**DISCLAIMER!: I do NOT Own Black butler! Thank you.  
**

* * *

"Ciel! Cieeeeeeel! Ciel, come on or we'll be late!" Jess was yelling at the bottom of the stairs.

"H-hold on!" A voice yelled back at her. She could hear things being knocked over as her friend rushed to get ready. Finally a Boy appeared at the top of the stairs. He had Deep Ocean Blue hair, Sky blue eye, his other eye was purple, it had a big bright purple star in the middle with smaller stars surrounding it. He was wearing blue skinny jeans that fit his body perfectly, a yellow shirt that also fit his body perfectly, black sneakers, and a jacket in his hand. '_God, does he EVER leave home without that thing?_' Jess asked her self."Sorry, my alarm is broke." Ciel informed Jess. Ciel was British, his voice sounded as sweet as a violin's melody. When people meet Ciel, they ALWAYS think he's a girl, but he's not.

"Oh! Thanks for informing me earlier!" Jess said with sarcasm in her voice as she handed Ciel his eye-patch, so he cover up is purple eye. Jess wasn't British. Yeah sure she was born in England, but her mother was American and her father was Japanese, so she had a American accent. Ciel and her both knew countless languages, so it wasn't hard for them to get to know a lot of outside people. While Ciel looked like he was 13 Jess looked like she was 17. Ciel was really 15 and Jess was 14. They where both in their second year of high-school.

Jess had lovely Hazel eyes, Long brown hair that went to her ankles, She usually had her hair down in-less she was in gym, then it was up in a pony-tail, She ALWAYS had a orange bow in her hair, when it was down some of her hair would be pulled back into the bow, but the back of her hair stayed down. She hardly ever wore pants or shorts. You would always see her in a dress or skirt. Today she had a lovely light blue dress on that went to her knees, a small jacket, and she was wearing flats on her feat. She gave Ciel his school bag, picked her up, and then they where out the door.

When they got to the school, they were greeted with their two best friends. Ellie and Alois. Ellie was 15, her eyes were blue, and she had orange hair. She dyed her hair. She originally had dirty blond hair. She usually wore a red jacket that had a 'Matryoshika' design on it, jean-shorts, and sneakers. She also wore glasses and was American like Jess. Alois look 15 as well. He has blond hair and sky blue eyes. He wore a purple shirt, booty shorts, and boots. He was British like Ciel.

They all walked into the school, talking. This group of Friends had one similarity: Their parents died or abandoned them. Ciel's parents died in a fire when he was nine, Jess was abandon when she was six, Alois's parents died from a sickness when he was four, and Ellie's parents died from a car accident when she was seven. Ciel and Jess now lived with each other in a apartment, and Ellie and Alois lived in a apartment together. They were all like brother and sister to one-another. Jess and Ellie were more a like, and Ciel and Alois were more alike.

Soon it was almost time for the bell to ring so they all left for their first period. Alois and Ciel had a few classes together, and first period was one of them. They walked to first period, which was Math, and sat in their seats. Their seats where all the way in the back, both by the window. Alois sat behind Ciel and there were a few empty seats by Alois and one by Ciel. A few minutes after they sat down the bell rang and a few students rushed in, and sat down before the teacher came in. Our teachers name was Miss. Victoria. She had long silver hair that went to her waist, and her eyes were a light purple. She had a sweet British accent and was a very nice teacher.

"Alright student, calm down." Miss. Victoria said as she entered the class room.

"Before we start with any Math, I would like to introduce a new student!" She said with a smile on her face. All the student looked at the door, waiting for the new student to walk in. Finally he did. A young man who look like he was at the age of 16 or 17 walked in. He stood at the front of the room and looked around. His hair was as black as a ravens feather, his crimson eye sparkled in the sun, he was in a white shirt, black pants, and black sneakers. He was pretty fucking hot.

"Class, this is Sebastian Michaelis. He's a transfer student from Italy." Miss. Victoria informed the class.

"Sebastian, You may sit over there." She said as she pointed to the seat next to Ciel. He nodded and made his way over. When he sat down Miss. Victoria started Math, But all was forgotten when Sebastian looked over at Ciel.

"Ciao. _(Hi)_" Sebastian said to Ciel. Ciel looked over at Sebastian to find the older teen smiling.

"Ciao Sebastian. Benvenuti in Inghilterra. _(Hi Sebastian. Welcome to England.)_" Ciel said simply. Sebastian's eye widened in shock. He didn't think anyone would know Italian, but soon after he smiled.

"Grazie. E 'piuttosto grande rispetto al piccolo villaggio sono cresciuto su. _(Thank you. It's rather big compared to the small village I was raised on.)_" Sebastian told Ciel.

"Beh, certo. L'Inghilterra è più grande di un sacco di villaggi. _(Well of course. England is bigger than a lot of villages.)_" Ciel said with sarcasm in his voice. Sebastian chuckled lightly at the younger boy. He was quite amusing.

"Oh, come scortese da parte mia. Non ho chiesto come ti chiami. _(Oh, how rude of me. I haven't asked what your name is.)_" Sebastian said as they made eye contacted.

"Ciel. Ciel Phantomhive." Ciel told him. Sebastian smiled.

"Ciel? E 'francese? _(Ciel? Is that French?)_" Sebastian asked. Ciel nodded.

"Ciel è il francese per il cielo. _(Ciel is French for sky.)_" Ciel replied. Sebastian nodded.

"Capisco. _(I see.)_" Sebastian said with a smile on his face.

"Quanti anni hai? _(How old are you?)_" Ciel asked.

"Diciassette. Tu? _(Seventeen. You?)_" Sebastian asked.

"Quindici. _(__Fifteen.)_" Ciel answered. Sebastian just smiled and then turned his attention to the teacher. Soon the bell rang and all the students got up to go to their second period. All, but Sebastian. Ciel looked over to him and sighed.

"Non si riesce a trovare la tua prossima lezione? _(Do you need help finding your next class?)_" Ciel asked Sebastian. Sebastian looked up and nodded slowly.

"Sì, per favore. _(Yes, Please.)_" Sebastian said. Ciel sighed.

"Fammi vedere il tuo calendario. _(Let me see your schedule.)_" Ciel told Sebastian. Sebastian nodded and gave Ciel his schedule. Ciel's eyes widened when he saw it.

"Ehi, abbiamo le stesse classi. Credo che mi limiterò a mostrare a tutti i nostri corsi durante tutto il giorno. _(Hey, we have the same classes. I guess I'll just show you to all our classes through out the day.)_" Ciel told Sebastian. Sebastian's smile grew a little bit more wide and nodded.

"Grazie!_ (Thank you!)_" Sebastian said as he got up and fallowed Ciel to second period, Social Study's.


	2. Lonely Life

Ciel showed Sebastian the way to their second period class, which was Social Studies.

"La nostra classe secondo periodo è il nome di Social insegnante è Fred Aberline, ma noi lo chiamiamo il signor Aberline. E 'il mio insegnante preferito. _(Our second period class is Social teacher's name is Fred Aberline, but we call him Mr. Aberline. He's my favorite teacher.)_" Ciel told Sebastian as they entered the room. Sebastian nodded.

"Il sedile dietro di me è gratis, quindi si può sedere lì, se vuoi. _(The seat behind me is free, so you can sit there if you'd like.)_" Ciel said as he sat down. Sebastian sat right behind Ciel. Jess walked in and smiled when she saw Ciel.

"Hey, Ciel." She said as she walked over to her seat by Ciel. Sebastian looked up at her, not sure who she was.

"Oh, hey Jess." Ciel replied with a slight smile. She sat down at the seat next to Ciel and looked back at Sebastian.

"New student?" She asked with a smile. Ciel nodded.

"Yeah. He's Italian. We have all our classes together so I'm showing him around." Ciel told her.

"Oh I see." She said as she turned back to Sebastian.

"Ciao, sono Jess. E 'un piacere conoscerti Sebastian. _(Hi, I'm Jess. It's nice to meet you Sebastian.)_" Jess said to Sebastian. Sebastian smiled a bit more.

"Piacere di conoscerti anche Jess. Non pensavo che qualcuno potesse parlare italiano qui. _(Nice to meet you too Jess. I didn't think anyone would how to speak Italian here.)_" Sebastian said to Jess. Ciel and Jess both giggled.

"Non conosco nessun altro che può parlare italiano, ad essere onesti. _(We don't know anyone else who can speak Italian, to be honest.)_" Ciel told Sebastian.

"Oh! Sebastian, in grado di parlare inglese? _(Oh! Sebastian, can you speak English?)_" Jess asked. Sebastian nodded.

"Sì, posso, ma parlando italiano è divertente. _(Yes, I can, but speaking Italian is fun.)_" Sebastian told them. Jess and Ciel nodded in agreement. After few minutes, Mr. Aberline walked in and started teaching.

Soon they were walking to lunch, talking about their last classes. Third period was Reading and fourth was Language Arts. Ms. Anafeloz is the reading teacher and Miss. Red for Language Arts. Ciel told Sebastian that Miss. Red was his aunt and that she was usually protective of him, but she seemed not to mind when she saw them talking.

"Hey, you should come sit with me and my friends. You'd fit right in." Ciel said to Sebastian.

"S-sure. Okay." Sebastian said with a smile. Sebastian had a deep British voice. It was silky smooth, like caramel. Ciel smiled at his shyness and took him outside. Under a big tree sat the girl he new as Jess and two other people he hasn't met.

"Hey Ciel!" Alois said as Ciel sat down. Sebastian stayed standing up till Ciel motioned him to sit down.

"Who's this, Ciel?" Ellie asked.

"Sebastian. He's a new student." Ciel told them.

"It's nice to meet you..." Sebastian said quietly.

"Hiya! I'm Alois!" Alois said.

"I'm Ellie." Said Ellie said with a smile. Sebastian nodded.

"Wasn't the name 'Alois' the name of Hitler's father?" Sebastian. Jess and Ellie busted out laughing from the comment. Alois just smiled.

"Yep!" Alois said.

They all ate and got to know their new friend. They were shocked to find out that Sebastian's parents died in a ship wreak when he was eight. They all told Sebastian about what happened to their parents. Before they knew it the bell was ringing for them to go back to class. The rest of the day went by pretty quickly.

Fifth Period: Science with Mr. Undertaker.  
Sixth Period: Gym with Mr. Knox  
and  
Seventh Period: Drama with Mr. Chamber.

"Is Mr. Chamber always like that?" Sebastian asked Ciel as they got their stuff from their lockers.

"Yep, pretty much." Ciel replied.

"And does he always call you 'Robin'?" Sebastian asked Ciel as he shut his locker.

"Every day." Ciel said. Ciel's phone beeped and when he looked at the screen it said: _**Text Message From: Jess.**_ Ciel opened it and it read: _**Hey Ciel! I'm gonna go with Ellie and Alois so we can 'Study'. Lol. See ya when I get home! **_Ciel replied with a simple 'Okay' and then shut his phone, and slipped it in his pocket. Ciel and Sebastian walked out the front school doors and walked to the gates.

"Thank you for today, Ciel." Sebastian said as he turned to the younger teen.

"Hey, no problem!" Ciel said with a small smile.

"Well, I have to get home and do my homework. Talk to ya tomorrow." Ciel said and right before he walked off, Sebastian asked.

"Wait. You... still wanna hang out with me?" Sebastian asked. Ciel giggled to himself and looked at him.

"Yeah, of course! Oh yea! Here's my phone number." Ciel said as he wrote his number on a piece of paper and gave it to Sebastian.

"Thank you, Ciel. Here's mine." Sebastian said as he did the same thing.

"Kk, thanks! Text or call me when you want!" Ciel said before running home.

* * *

Sebastian took his time getting home. There was a few things that Sebastian lied about. First off, Sebastian was NOT shy. Not in one way. He was very brave, loyal, and calm. Second off, he was not 17. He didn't know how old he was. He lost count at the age of 148. Which brings up to our third thing. Sebastian was NOT Human. He was anything, but human. People called him unholy, unclean, and unwanted. All those things are true, but to put it in a more simpler way, He was a Demon.

Sebastian was a human friendly Demon. He only feed off of humans on full moons, blue moons, eclipses, no moons, and of course, Halloween. Otherwise he feed off of other Demon and Animals.

Sebastian lived on a small house on top of a hill. The hill had a wonderful view of the city of London. His home really had two rooms. One was a bathroom and the other was his 'living room'. His bathroom was small. It had a toilet, shower, and a sink. His 'living room' was just a bit bigger then the bathroom. It had a bed, small TV, a oven, stove, table, microwave, fridge, washer, dryer, and dish washer. He had one cabinet. It held two plates, two cups, two forks, two spoons, two butter knifes, and two steak knifes. His table had two chairs,and his bed was made for two. The house was actually made for two, but could hold on more then two.

Sebastian's favorite number was two. Why was everything 'two' with him? Because he was lonely. He wished he had someone to call his own, his lover, even just a friend. Someone to lay with him on cold winter nights, to kiss when he feels lonely, to be there for him when he's sad or mad, to let him make love to, and just to share his feelings with. If only he could just have someone, but he couldn't. He was a Demon. Who could ever love a Demon?

He sat down, did his homework, put it away, took a shower, put some pants on, laid down, and fell asleep. Wishing he could be holding someone in his arms.


	3. Second Piece

**Hey Guys!**

**I haven't updated on this story yet so I am now!**

**Ok, I deleted the chapter 'Second Piece' becuase I feel like I rushed it. This chapter is my re-do for it =)**

**I will be updateing 'Sweet Tooth' Soon and Re-writing 'Another Cinderella Story' (I won't Delete the first one, but I am re-writing it)**

**'God Bless the Broken Rode' will be updated soon as well! ^^**

**WARNING: Yaoi (BoyXBoy) Don't like it? ^^ DON'T READ IT! :Y**

**Otherwise**

**Enjoy!~ ^^**

* * *

The next day Sebastian got up and got ready for the day. After he was dressed and cleaned, he stuffed his books and homework into his backpack and headed out. He couldn't help, but think that Ciel and the others wouldn't want to hang out with him again. Even though Ciel said they would, he still had a feeling that they would blow him off.

He was now outside of the school gates, walking in when he heard something. It sounded like a loud, annoying voice calling his name.

"SEEEEEEEEEEBBBBBBBBBBBBAAAAA AAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSSSSSTIAN!" The voice called. Sebastian turned around and saw a little blond boy with bright sky blue eyes running to him. He then realized it was Alois. He waved at Alois and waited for the boy to reach him. Soon enough Alois was by Sebastian's side, out of breath.

"H-hi..." Alois breathed out with a smile.

"Hello again, Alois." Sebastian said with a small smile. After Alois regained his breath, they continued into the school. As they walked the hall they looked around for their other friends. The two both jumped when they heard a angry yell.

"ALOIS!" The voice yelled. The two turned around to see a very mad Ellie.

"oh shit..." Alois whispered as he slowl started to back away. Ellie walked up to Alois and smacked Alois. She smacked him so hard it made the left side of his face go red and made a 'smack' noise that echoed through the hall. Sebastian couldn't help but flinch.

"OWWWWWWWWWW!" Alois yelled out like a girl.

"YOU BITCH THAT HURT! Ow ow ow ow! My face feels like its on fire! Danm it Ellie!" Alois Yelled even louder. Holding his face and jumping up and down.

"Thats what you get for not waking me up this morning!" Ellie yelled. She looked over and saw the horror on Sebastian's face.

"Oh, Morning Sebby-san! Is ok if I call you Sebby? Ok Thanks!" Ellie said with a smile and not even waiting for Sebastian to answer her question.

"Ok?" Sebastian said, clearly confused. Ellie just smiled at him and patted Alois on he back. They stood their, making sure Alois was okay 'till they heard the bell, telling them to go to thier first class. Sebastian waved goodbye to his two friends and hurried off in search of Miss. Victoria's class room.

He finally found it and right when he stepped in, the bell rang. He rushed over to his seat. He was out of breath, much like Alois was this morning. Putting his head on the nice cool table and sighing at the feeling of it on his forehead. Sebastian's eyes opened when he heard a soft chuckle. When he looking next to him, he couldn't help but smile. His first (Human) friend was sitting beside him. His blue eye was sparkling in he sunlight, His ocean blue hair had a certain shine to it and is clothes hugged his body, showing his slightly female body frame.

"Senza fiato, ragazzo nuovo? (_Out of breath, New kid?_)" Ciel asked with sarcasm in his voice and a small smirk on his face.

"Solo un po '... (_Just a bit..._)" Sebastian said with a bit of sarcasm. They both had small smirks on their faces, staring at each other. They snapped out of their stare when their teacher walked in started their lesson.

_'What the hell was that?'_ Sebastian asked himself. He looked over at Ciel, watching him work and listen. _'Could Ciel be... My second piece...?'_ Sebastian asked himself again. He looked back up at his teacher. Trying to get his thoughts off Ciel, but then remembered something. _'Shit... I have all my classes with him and not to mention... I sit by him in all of them...'_ Sebastian said to himself.

Soon the class bell rang and Miss. Victoria qucikly gave out homework and let her class out. Ciel and Sebastian quickly made their way to Mr. Aberline's class for Social Studys. Ciel and Sebastian quickly sat down, not saying a word to each other. Sebastian looked over to see Jess walk in. She smiled at him and went over o them. When she sat, she could feel the odd tension. She looked at Ciel, then Sebastian and just smiled. '_Could she know?_' Sebastian asked himself. He looked up when he heard Jess giggle. The made eye contact and she just shook her head and turned around in her seat, right as she did Mr. Aberline walked in.

Like te day before, Class flew by. Soon Ciel and Sebastian we're on their way to Ms. Anafeloz Class for reading. Sebastian thought she was odd, but a good teacher. Their next class was with Miss. Red for Language Arts. Sebastian noticed how Miss. Red acted when speaking to Ciel. She was kind with him. Oh well.

The bell rang, say it was time for lunch and all the students hurryed out. Ciel and Sebasian walked out of the class room and Sebastian stopped.

"Sebastian?" Ciel called to Sebastian in a worried one.

"Ciel, is it okay if I meet up with you at the lunch room?" Sebastian asked. Ciel justed looked at him for a moment and finally spoke.

"Yea... Sure." Ciel told Sebastian. Sebastian smiled and began to walk the other way. Ciel just shook his head and went on to lunch.

Sebastian felt weird. Like he was being pulled to the schools back court yard. When he arrived, he was shocked to see no one was there. He still felt the weird pullin so he continued to walk where he was being pulled. As he walked he could hear a voice. It was faint, but lovely. It was a girl singing and she sounded hypnotizing. He walked toward the voice and when he saw the owner of the voice, he stopped in his tracks with wide eyes. The girl singing was no other then Jess. She seemed to have heard him because she stopped singing and looked over at him with a smirk.

"Hello, Sebastian." She said in a calm and sweet voice, but there was something off about her and her voice. Her voice was... darker, and deeper then normal. And her hair and eyes seemed darker.

"Jess? Are you okay?" Sebastian asked. Jess just laughed at the question.

"Of course I am." She said with a smile.

"Your acting weird..." Sebastian said while he backed up.

"Weird? I'm not the one falling in love with a Human." Jess said with a smirk.

"What do you mean...?" Sebastian asked. He was becoming worried. Did she know? If she dose, how?

"Do you think I'm an idiot? I knew what you were right when i saw you." Jess told him. Sebastian's eyes were wide. How? How dose she know?

"W-what am I then...?" Sebastian asked, trying to sound strong, but he knew that he sounded weak to her.

"A demon. A impure, unholy, unwanted Demon. Not that I have any room to talk though..." She said with a smile.

"What do you mean?" Sebastian asked. '_Is she a Demon too?_' He asked himself.

"I am a Demon, but I'm not a full Demon." Jess told him. Sebastian just looked at her so she kept going.

"I'm the last of my kind. I am Impure yet Pure. Unholy yet Holy. Unwanted yet Wanted." She explained.

"Well then... what are you?" Sebastian asked her.

"A Demangel. Half Angel, Half Demon." She said. Sebastian's eyes widened. '_A Demangel?! Demangel's are the most powerful creatures! The Holy yet UnHoly offspring of God and the Devil... I thought they were all dead..._'

"Well you thought wrong." He heard Jess speak out. '_Did she just read my mind?!_' he asked.

"Yes. Yes I did." Jess said with a smile.

"Oh god..." Sebastian sighed out. "What are you powers, again?" Sebastian asked.

"Well... I am Physic, as you could most likely guess. And I am also the Demon/Angel Warrior of Fortune,Time and Destiny. As you have noticed I can use my voice for hypnotizing and power. I can use the power of nature and I am rather fond of the Black magics." Jess replied wit a smile.

"Damn... Wait... I've heard of someone like you." Sebastian's eyes widened again. Jess just awaited what he was about to say.

"Could you be... Princess Jessica Monochrome? The Princess Of Purity and Impurity?" Sebastian asked her. She only gave a nod.

"T-then why are you here?!" Sebastian asked.

"If you recall anyother of my... nicknames. The you may remember 'The Banished Princess'. My Parents hated me because of my Impuity. They killed my brother in front of me just to put me in pain. They stabed and shot me in the brain and heart. Whipped and Beat me till I passed out. Trying to kill me at any chance they got. I finally ran away and got the name 'The Banished Princess'." Jessica explained.

"Oh... So your parents never died...?" Sebastian asked. Jessica nodded.

"No their not dead. I wish they were, but their not... I will be the one to kill them though." Jessica confessed with a small smile. Sebastian was about to say something, but the bell rang. Jessica shook her head and began back in, but stopped.

"Oh yea. Don't tell anyone else about this and I won't tell Ciel about you and I'll help you win Ciel." Jessica said. Sebastian nodded, knowing she would 'see' his nod. Jessica nodded back and walked on.

Sebastian walked back to class and then he ran to his fifth class, Science with . When he sat down he looked over at Ciel and Ciel looked at him.

"You okay, Sebastian? You didn't come to lunch..." Ciel asked with a concerned voice. Sebastian just smiled at him.

"I'm fine. I just realized I wasn't that hungry so I just chilled out back." Sebastian told to Ciel. Ciel then gave a small smile and nodded.

Sebastian didn't listen in any of his other classes. He was lost in thought in all of them. He was thinking of his love for Ciel and how Jess was gonna help him out. Before Sebastian knew it, he was waving goodbye to Alois and Ellie and saying his goodbyes to Ciel. He looked up and saw Jessica. He just smiled and nodded, and she did the same before disappearing with Ciel into the busy streets.

Sebasian knew he could trust Jessica. She was just that kind of person who Sebastian felt he could trust. He hoped he could get closer to her and also win his love.

'_God, please let Ciel be the one..._' Sebastian thought with a sigh, before he walked home and doing his now normal night routine.

Sebastian's last thoughts before falling asleep were about Ciel. He fell asleep with hope inside of him. He felt that the next day was going to be a good one.

* * *

*******PLEASE READ!*******

**Ok everyone! I need to make something clear!**

**Please do NOT use any info or anything from the character Jessica.**

**She was a VEY HARD character to create!**

**Jessica is a main character for a story I am making and I'm just testing her out in this fanfic.**

**The word 'Demangel' was create by me (As far as I know) Please don't use it Q~Q**

**You can use ANYTHIGN you want from this fanfic BUT PLEASE DON'T USE ANYTHING FROM JESSICA!**

**I will report for Copyright.**

**I'm sorry if that sounds mean, its just I put A LOT of work into her and all my other charas. So Just please don't use her or her info.**

**Thank you!~**


End file.
